


Playing the Part

by Kiki242



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki242/pseuds/Kiki242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Operation give me a lap dance to not blow our cover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Part

“This is insane!” Laurel said fiercely. She tightened the coat she had on and glared at her mentor. This was an asinine idea and she wasn't sure as how Nyssa got to agree with this.

 Nyssa turned to her and eyed her with a smirk, “you need to relax. We need this information,”

“But why do I have to be the one to do this?” Laurel nearly whined. God she didn’t want to do this.

“I find this to be a good learning experience for you. Working outside of your comfort zone can be very helpful. You agreed to do this by the way”, Nyssa responded. Laurel did agree to do this. Mainly because Nyssa said, “it’s understandable, Laurel. You are simply not up for this mission”. Laurel being the prideful woman that she was, couldn’t help but step up to the plate.

They were currently in a strip club on the hunt for some important intel. The plan was for Laurel to get the target (the manager of the club) alone and get him to talk. Nyssa had faith that Laurel could be very persuasive. “Go into the back with the other performers there”, Nyssa instructed, pointing to a door leading to a back room. “I will be out here if you need anything”,

Laurel nodded and went in the direction as instructed. Once in the back room where the other women were, she began to mentally prepare herself for this God awful mission. She shed herself of her coat, leaving herself in a tight and leathered leotard, impossibly long high heels, and a pair of fishnets. The finishing touch was a mask similar to her Black Canary one. “I can do this”, she muttered to herself.

“Don't worry, Laurel. You're going to kill it”, she heard Thea say into her ear piece.

Laurel let out a deep breath, “I'm not worried about doing awfully. I'm more worried about prancing around dressed like this in front of strangers,” she replied, making sure no one else could hear her.

“Just imagine everyone dressed like you”, Speedy offered.

“I'll keep that in mind”, Laurel said dryly. She then set her jaw in determination and headed out.

Nyssa had found a seat for herself where she could get a clear view of the entire club, the door Laurel was supposed to come out of included. She only had to wait a few minutes for Laurel to make her reappearance. The image that the lawyer presented nearly made Nyssa drop the drink she had been sipping on. Deliciously sinful didn't even begin to describe what Laurel looked like. She played up the part she was supposed to play for the night surprisingly well and Nyssa couldn't take her eyes off her.

Her gaze was so hot and smoldering to the point Laurel could feel it on her as she moved about the club on the search for her target. Truth be told, this wasn’t the first time that Nyssa had looked at her in this fashion, but not this obvious nor to this degree. Usually, it was just a small glance that Laurel would be lucky to catch. Nyssa was always so in control and almost hidden. But now she suddenly was bare and unbridled.

Despite feeling her eyes on her, Laurel refused to look in Nyssa’s direction and continued on her search. When she found her target, she laid the charm on thick and was able to lead him  to a dark room by hand. She wasn’t gone for long as Nyssa watched her reemerge, a little smirk playing on her lips. From that, it was noticeable that the mission had been a success. She made eye contact with Nyssa and gave a curt nod. She then slowly and sultrily sauntered over to Nyssa, coming to stand before her.

Nyssa stared up at her with dark eyes and watched as Laurel straddled her. The lawyer leaned in, bringing her lips to Nyssa’s ear, “they’re going after the girls tomorrow night. I have the address”, she murmured softly. “We need to go, he’ll be waking up any minute”, she then tried to get up but was stopped by Nyssa, who grabbed her by the hips and kept her in place.

“We need to make this look real. If we get up and leave now, they’ll suspect something”, Nyssa said lowly as she let her hands travel down from Laurel’s hips to her thighs. “Give me a lap dance”,

“Give you a what?” Thea questioned bewildered in their earpieces. Neither one of them responded to her voice as Laurel looked at Nyssa startled. Still, she put her game face and began to move.

But now, her nerves were back and they were clearly showing by how stiff her movements were.. “Relax and just focus on me”, Nyssa said lowly to her, dragging a hand down her back. Laurel stared wide eyed into Nyssa’s eyes as she began to move again. They became so enraptured in each other that the mission at hand was forgotten. Nyssa was enthralled by Laurel’s movements. She allowed her eyes and hands to run freely over Laurel’s body, her touch and gaze captivating Laurel. They kept up the front longer than needed, the lap dance stretching on for minutes.

“جميل جدا.” Nyssa murmured at one point.

Laurel, not understanding her words, pressed herself against fully against Nyssa, bringing her mouth mere centimeters from Nyssa’s, “what was that?” The question came out more seductive than she intended, just as this little game had become more real than needed. Before Nyssa could respond, there was a commotion from the back of the club, signaling that it was time for them to make their exit. “We need to go”, Laurel whispered before slinking out of Nyssa’s lap. They both felt the loss of the contact.

Nyssa blinked for a second, coming out of her haze. She then immediately stood, took Laurel by the hand and led her out of the club. By the time the cold night air had touched Laurel, it hit her just how far whatever that was went. It bothered her so much so that she couldn't even bring herself to look at Nyssa. The assassin on the other hand sent her a worried glance as they climbed into the van waiting for them. Thea peeled off as soon as they were in. The drive back was tense and unsettling quiet, with Laurel refusing to meet Nyssa’s gaze which disturbed the assassin. It was kind of starting to irritate her.

When they were nearly back to the Arrow Cave, Thea spoke up, “may I ask why Laurel had to give you a lap dance?”

“It had to be done to keep our cover”, Nyssa answered stiffly as she stared pointedly Laurel. It began as that but they both knew that it had morphed into something more, something dangerous and alluring.

For the entire ride, Laurel kept her eyes firmly on the ground. When they arrived to their destination, she bolted from the van, ensuring that she didn’t have to come into any more contact with Nyssa. Her continuing behavior aggravated Nyssa further. She followed after her angrily. Thea followed after them perplexed by their behavior. Diggle, who had stayed behind (the mission didn't call for much), eyed the two strangely as they came in. He met looked at Thea in question but she simply shrugged her shoulders. She had no answer to give him.

Laurel, who was ready to change her attire and get the hell out of there, quickly debriefed everyone on the information she had gathered. She was about to make a beeline to change but was stopped by a hand softly grabbing her arm. She came face to face with Nyssa who had a disapproving look on her face, “quit ignoring me and let's talk about it”, she hissed.

For a second it seemed like Laurel was going to wilt and let go of this charade. Her eyes softened momentarily before she looked guarded and tore her eyes away from Nyssa, “I'm not ignoring you and there's nothing to talk about”, she replied angrily before pulling away and continuing on her way. Nyssa watched her go but didn't follow after her. Laurel thought she was in the clear as she quickly changed. She came back out into the main area of the Arrow Cave, she discovered that it was empty and no one was in sight, including Nyssa. That was a relief. She then went home with the thought that she was in the clear.

Laurel was home for about an hour when she heard a knock on her door. She already knew who it was before even looking through the peep hole. Gathering her courage, Laurel opened the door and came face to face with Nyssa. She wasn't angry as before, in fact she seemed a little sheepish. “Can I come in to talk?” She asked.

Laurel hesitated before stepping aside slightly to let Nyssa in. That was when Laurel knew they weren't going to talk, the moment Nyssa passed her. She felt the jolt of electricity and was certain Nyssa felt it as well. As soon as she turned to face Nyssa, the atmosphere from when they were in the club returned. They stared at each other for a moment before Nyssa, with her jaw set took one giant step and pressed Laurel into the door, her mouth harsh and hot against Laurel’s. Laurel melted into her, into the kiss, and into whatever this was. They stood there kissing for however how long until Nyssa broke away and rested her forehead against Laurel’s, eyes closed and breathing deeply.

“Laurel, this thing, whatever it is has been brewing between us for some time. Tonight just…” She trailed off then but Laurel knew exactly what she was trying to say.

“I know”, Laurel said softly.

Nyssa opened her eyes, “are you okay with this?” She asked. She received a nod and that was that. Nyssa pressed her mouth her Laurel’s again, this time not as rough but more sensual. Laurel soon pushed Nyssa’s black jacket from her shoulders, allowing it to fall off her arms and onto the floor. Nyssa dragged her lips down to Laurel’s neck and began to unbutton Laurel’s shirt. “You were sensational tonight. I nearly wanted to take you right there in the club”, Nyssa said in between the kisses she placed on Laurel’s neck.

Laurel let a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a moan, Nyssa’s ministrations and words affecting her. “I don't think I would have had the will power to stop you”, she replied.

 Nyssa tore her mouth away from Laurel’s neck and pushed her shirt from her.  She then smiled with a hungry look in her eyes, “come”. Laurel returned her smile and took the offered hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on not making another fic with these two for a while but then I read another stripper fic with Laurel and Helena and couldn't help myself. Please leave a review telling me what you think.


End file.
